


Childish

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I wanted to write another, M/M, and needed some pure happy after my last fic, star wars thing because i am in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to be childish again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly un beta'd so let me know if there are any errors. I got this idea from a tumblr post I'll link in the actual text.

[This](http://little-miss-starfighter.tumblr.com/post/136387392956/im-just-imagining-finn-recovering-post-tfa-and) tumblr post

 

Finn woke up only to have nightmares and a hard time sleeping. Poe remained with him loyally, not willing to leave the other man to suffer alone. He started to sing old lullabies from his childhood, telling stories and holding his hand. 

This seemed to work, allowing Finn restful sleep at night. They started sharing a bed so that Poe could be there when Finn inevitably woke up in a panic. This helped lead to other developments in their relationship that ended up lending a hand in calming the younger man down. It broke Poe’s heart to know that Finn never had a childhood, not a happy one. He didn’t grow up with parents and friends to play with.

Once Finn recovered enough to run around, Poe spent most of his free time getting BB-8 to play games with him and Finn, hide and seek, tag, flying kites when it’s windy enough. Between the two of them, they showed Finn how children experience playing growing up. 

Poe’s squad caught Poe in a hiding spot once, both causing Finn to find him, and causing them to inquire as to what was going on. Both men explained, feeling a little childish, but the day ended with a large game of a hybrid between tag and hide and seek around and inside the base.

It was a nice relief from the stresses of the war, and once in awhile, when they had time, the squad would join the two men and BB-8 in their games.

 

Rey returned with Luke Skywalker, and, much like Poe’s squad, got caught up in the childish games, getting to live a childhood she also lost. She didn’t always have as much time between her training with Luke, but she did her best. 

The woman made three little dolls, using scraps of fabric from around the base that she managed to save. Soon, they all had a little doll version of themselves that they used to play ridiculous situations that had them all in stitches.

Poe eventually introduced drawing into the mess, scavenging for flimsy from meetings and other people and pencils so the three of them could doodle. He made sure that they all agreed that they weren’t going for amazing realism, just little comics with stick figures and things.

 

Eventually, General Organa took notice of his scavenging, but didn’t say anything. She was glad that the trio had found a way to blow of steam and be children again. 

She started collecting spare flimsy, asking various members of command to help her, and left them in piles where the three of them would find it. Smiling as little pictures that, as fairly crude as they could be, obviously had had love and attention put into them, started showing up. One of Luke and Leia, smiling and hugging like they had when he had come back showing up on Luke’s door. A drawing of Chewie with Rey on his shoulders, a very memorable moment, showing up in the Falcon.

It was a week or so before Leia got up the courage to draw something for the trio. Her hands were a little shaky, but she used any art lessons she could remember to make it recognizable. As the pen moved across the flimsy, an image of her when she was younger, kneeling down and hugging the trio as children, and them hugging her back. Their small faces were only slightly visible, but you could see that they were happy. 

She left it inside the cockpit of Poe’s X-Wing, knowing he was running a basic supply run the next day and would see it then. Leia smiled, content that her new children would be alright, she would help them through anything she could.

 

Poe was smiling when he came back from the run, holding the flimsy in his hand as he walked up the general. She smiled back, but was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She returned it, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Neither said anything as they pulled apart and Poe saluted casually, grinning like a madman.

It was clear that he had shown the other two when the next time they say her, both hugged her just as tightly, Rey pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, and Finn almost crying. She had simply held them back and reassured Finn as he fought back the tears from actually having a mother figure.

Ironically, Finn was the first to call her ‘mom’. It had clearly been an accident, she had been watching them kick a ball around the tarmac of the airstrip, Luke sitting next to her as they watch the younger adults play. 

The trio took a break to retrieve their water from next to the bench the twins were on. Leia handed one to Finn, which he took with an absent minded, “Thanks, mom.” before the trio took off again, racing to see who could run the fastest. As alway, Rey beat both boys solidly, standing with her foot on the ball and a triumphant look on her face. 

Luke glanced over at his sister, taking in the look on her face. He smiled, recognizing the expression she had had the first time Ben had called her mama.

“They’re your kids, now. At least Rey and Finn. I think Poe is as well.” He murmured, gaze shifting back to the other adults. Leia nodded, her expression slightly sad.

“Do you think there’s anything we could have done?” Luke looked over, confused. “To prevent all of this, to allow those three normal childhoods without war?” He sighed, mulling the question over.

“I think we’ve done all we could. Ben had too much of his grandfather in him.” His smiled returned a little. “I think what we can do now, is support them. They have each other, and that is helping all of them immensely.” Leia nodded.

Both watched as Finn took a spill, tripping over something, and Poe helped him up. Their smiles grew as Poe pulled him in for a quick kiss, only getting a moment before Rey and BB-8 started teasing them and calling for them to hurry up.

“You’re probably right. We can’t change the past, but we can help with the future.” They shared a glance, agreeing to protect the trio as best they could.

When Leia looked back, what she saw was three children, passing a ball between themselves and a droid almost as big as they were, and she smiled.


End file.
